


How to Say I'm Sorry

by Wickedrider98



Series: The Language of Your Heart [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Also I just really love Mute!Jon and blatantly ignoring the canon tbh, F/M, Georgie is good and I love her a lot, M/M, Mute!Jon, Platonic Kisses, That's not important to the story, Working title was Mute!Jon 2: Electric Boogaloo: Now with Georgie!, Y'all urged me to do it so here's some more!, but it's important to me that you all know that, every time I write Platonic JonGeorgie I'm legally obligated to include at least one, self-depreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: Jon doesn't know what he's going to say to Georgie when he sees her, but he knows she deserves an apology.





	How to Say I'm Sorry

Jon didn’t know why he was here. He didn’t even know what he was going to say. It wasn’t until he was standing in front of the door to Georgie’s flat that he noticed his legs shaking. A hand touched his shoulder, warm and firm.

“It’ll be okay Jon.” Martin murmured beside him, “she’ll hear you out at least. She seemed receptive to it on the phone.”   
Jon took out his notepad.

_ I’m nervous. _

“I know. It’s a hard thing to do. But Georgie’s your friend. It’ll be alright.”

Jon nodded, and reached a trembling hand out to knock on the door. Georgie’s eyes were dark when she opened the door, despite the smile on her face.

“Hi Jon,” her tone was flat, “you must be Martin. Pleased to meet you!” 

She shook the man’s hand and offered them in. Jon settled down on the couch, The Admiral purring in his lap. He could hear Georgie and Martin talking in hushed tones.

“I’m not telling you to forgive him. But he’s still getting used to things so just… take it slow with him, okay?” Martin whispered.

“He’s been awake for months now, when are you going to stop coddling?” Martin started to object, but was cut off by Georgie’s sigh, “I know you love him, and I get it, really I do, but at some point you have to realize that not everyone will."

Martin sighed. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood, "I'll leave you two alone then. Is there a cafè or something nearby?"

"There's a Starbucks if you keep going down this road and take the next right."

"That works." 

Martin passed Jon as he went to leave, planting a tiny kiss on his forehead. 

"I won't be far. Text me if you need me." He murmured. Jon rested his hand on Martin's cheek for a second before he smiled and turned to leave. Georgie sat down in the chair next to him. 

"You look good." She said. Jon took out his notepad.

_ Thank you.  _

"Your hair's growing back nicely. You must hate it being that short."

_ I don't like it, but it's easier to take care of. And Martin loves it, which is redeeming. 'Says its softer and more fun to play with now. _

"That's good." A long pause, "why did you want to see me Jon?" 

Jon's hands trembled as he wrote. 

_ To apologize. _

Georgie's eyes widened.

"O..kay. That's a first for you." 

_ God Georgie, I'm so sorry. For how I treated you when I woke up, for making you worry, for… for everything.  _

Frustration bubbled in Jon's gut. This was so long overdue. And now here he was, unable to speak and show her how sincere he truly was.

_ And now I can't even tell you I'm sorry because I waited too fucking long. You deserve better than this way of apology. This isn't worth shit. _

The notepad hit the floor with a loud thud as hot tears of anger started to roll down his cheeks. 

"Jon…"

Georgie enveloped him in a hug, her hand resting on the back of his head. She pet his hair gently, trying to soothe him while he cried. When he'd finally calmed down some, Georgie grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. 

"Do  _ not  _ think for a moment that a written apology somehow means less to me." She asserted, "you did the best you could, and it does  _ not  _ feel less sincere because you wrote it out. I really do appreciate it."

Jon smiled a bit, a contradiction of the tears still streaming down his face. She grabbed his notepad and handed it back to him. 

_ Does this mean you forgive me? _

His eyes were hopeful. Georgie sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. 

"I don't know." Her eyes wouldn't meet his, "it's a start. Let's just say that."

_ I'll take that.  _

She smiled and pressed a kiss into his brow, chuckling at how red the tops of his ears were turning. 

"Do you get that embarrassed when Martin kisses you?" She asked. 

_ Yes.  _

“Of course. I’m not surprised.” 

The Admiral stood and pressed against Jon’s chest as he wiped the liquid out of the corners of his eyes. His smile widened as he patted the cat’s ebony head. 

“He wants you to feel better.” Georgie stood, “I’m going to make some tea, do you want any?”

_ I’d like that. _

She smiled.

“Good. And after that you’re going to show me some BSL. Martin told me you’re learning, and I want to see.”

***

Martin knocked on the door to Georgie’s flat. The knot in his gut was tightening by the second. Jon’s text had said to come as soon as possible, so he could only assume things hadn’t gone well between the two.

“It’s open!” Georgie’s voice was cheerful. That was somewhat reassuring. He found Jon and Georgie seated next to each other on the couch, his hands gently manipulating hers.

“So like this?” Georgie’s hands slowly moved to the sign for ‘cat’. Jon nodded, giving her a thumbs up. His eyes met Martin’s as he entered, and he grabbed his notepad.

_ Hello Martin,  _ his note said,  _ sorry to worry you, but Georgie wanted to learn to sign and I thought you could teach her better than I could. _

“No, it’s fine,” Martin was smiling when he sat down in a chair, the Admiral pressing against his legs, “you’re doing well Jon, I’m sure you won’t need as much help as you think.”

_ We’ll see about that. _

“He’s just leaning on me because I took a class on it,” he explained, “now, fill me in: what do you want to learn?”’


End file.
